Kyung Soo
Kyung Soo is a jonin ranked shinobi born and raised in Amegakure around the time of the third great ninja war. Background Kyung was born and raised in Amegakure during the 3rd great ninja war. He has a twin sister named min and lived in a two parent household. His father,Kaito Soo was Korean and his mother,Aoko Soo was Japanese. At the age of 7 both Kyung's parents were killed by jonin from Iwagakure. After this, Kyung and his sister went their seperate ways. After a while Kyung runs into Nagato Yahiko and Konan after wandering around asking people for food. Yahiko and Kyung as well as Konan immedialty become friends ((more like brothers and sister)) while Kyung to this day has a mutual respect for Nagato. The four soon head out to find someone to teach them ninjutsu,thus meeting Jiraiya. After training with him for 3 years Jiraiya leaves,leaving the 4 children to fend for themselves. Kyung joins the akatsuki until Yahiko's death,where he leaves the akatsuki and heads for Konoha. He trains with Asuma and Minato,learning how to use chakra blades,teleporting,and rasengan etc. After his death Kyung promises Minato to protect Naruto which to this day is a promise he hasn't broken. Personal Info Age: 18 Birthdate: August 15th Height: 182.8 cm (6' 5") Weight: 52.1 kg. ((115 lbs)) Blood Type: B Favorite Foods: Miso Ramen,Kimchi and most fruits Least Favorite Foods: Vegetables Hobby: Training and Playing Video Games Assignments Completed: 6 D-Rank 3 C-Rank 12 B-Rank 16 A-Rank 3 S-Rank Affiliation: Amegakure,Konohagakure,Akatsuki Member Ninja Rank: Jonin/S-Ranked Criminal Ninja Regestration Number: N/A Zodiac Sign: Leo Aliases:Guardian of Konoha's Orange Hokage,Konoha's Number 1 Pervert,The Blue Haired Phantom ,Amegakure's Blue Demon,Demon Swordsman Voice actors: Japanese: Akeno Watanabe (ages 13-19) Nobuhiko Okamoto (ages 8-10) Voice Actors: English: Elijah Runcorn (ages 8-10) Bryce Papenbrook (ages 13-19) Personality Kyung acts much like Naruto usually saying dattebyo or eating ramen. He's kind to almost everyone he meets with the exception of a few. His intrests include training,working out,eating ramen,playing video games, and spending time with his girlfriend. Much like his teachers he is very kind and strong willed physically. He's not the brightest mentally but is pure at heart. He's extremely perverted,as he used to go on reasearch trips with Jiraiya and skim perverted magazines in the Konoha bookstore,and many other things. Appearence Kyung has light blue neck length hair which is dark blue in the back. as well as a tobaggan which are the same shades as his hair. A light blue lettermans jacket and a dark blue undershirt and black jeans with black shinobi sandals. He also wears his Amegakure headband as a belt. He has a piercing on his bottom and upper lip and a gage in his right ear. Relationships Minato Namikaze While training with Minato Kyung felt that Minato was both a teacher and a father to him. Kushina Uzumaki Kushina was very similar to Kyung's mother, he felt comfortable telling her anything yet was also scared of her when she was angry. Naruto Uzumaki Naruto and Kyung have a similar relationship to Kyung and Yahiko,that is,much like a younger/older brother relationship. Kyung has known Naruto since Kyung was 10. Konan Kyung and Konan had a special bond,that of a younger brother and older sister. She was always there for him whenever he needed something and he was always there to protect her. Yahiko Kyung and Yahiko had an older/younger brother relationship. They spent as much time as they could together,being friendly rivals all the same ((much like black star and soul eater)) Nagato Uzumaki Kyung and Nagato had a mutual relationship,which was more like that of cousins than brothers like Naruto or Yahiko. Jiraiya Kyung and Jiraiya had a relationship similar to Naruto and Jiraiya's. Kyung would often go on research trips with him, and taught him rasen-shuriken after Minato passed away. Asuma Sarutobi Asuma and Kyung were much like Choji and Asuma. Asuma usually treated Kyung to ramen after a long and succesful day of training for a reward. Shikamaru Nara Kyung sees Shikamaru as a close friend,as they both ocasionally train and spar together,both being Asuma's favorite students. Choji Akimichi Kyung treats Choji as if Choji were an equal. He'll ocasionally treat Choji to BBQ and is very careful of saying the F word around him. Ino Yamanaka Though the relationship is somewhat mutual,the two are much like Shikamaru and Temari on occasions. Kakashi Hatake Kyung and Kakashi were much like Naruto and Sasuke, they didn't show it but they were close friends with much in common. Rin Kyung treated Rin much like a younger sister,and was very protective of her after Obito's death. Obito/Tobi Uchiha Kyung's previous partner in the akatsuki. He found him extremely annoying and hated him,torchering and abusing him every minute he could,angry that he had been the cause of his teacher's and Kushina's deaths. However,during the era of the Third Ninja War, Kyung and Obito were much like Yahiko and Kyung. Hidan Kyung sees Hidan as more of a rival,both being exceptional with blades and arguing constantly, Kyung hasn't exactly completely forgiven Hidan for killing Asuma. Kakuzu Kyung doesn't respect Kakuzu much at all,usually arguing with him as much as he argues with Hidan. Itachi Uchiha Kyung would assist Minato around the academy during his days as the Hokage's assistant,meeting Itachi more than once before. Kyung respects Itachi highly for what he did for the village as Kyung would've done the same for Naruto and Amegakure. Kisame Hoshigake Kyung respects Kisame as an equal,as he does with most sword masters. Sasori Kyung sees Sasori as someone who should be respected highly and not be fucked with. Much like every team rival,Kyung can't help but be slightly jealous of Sasori's cool looks and patient attitude. Deidara After what Deidara did for Kyung's lover in the past,Kyung respects Deidara highly and without a doubt enjoys being around him. Zetsu He creeps the hell out of Kyung and was also his partner as well as Tobi,however,Kyung is currently on Itachi and Kisame's team. Sasuke Uchiha Kyung has mixed emotions about the youngest Uchiha,as he likes the fact Sasuke was the first person Kyung's little brother Naruto could call a friend,however, he hates the fact that Sasuke is putting Naruto through so much since he won't return home to Konoha,and for hurting Naruto in the Final Valley. Sakura Honda Kyung's lover. He's extremely protective of her and is kinder to her than anyone else with the exception of close friends and family. At the drop of a hat he will give his life to protect her,even if this means leaving his student and friends behind. The relationship between them is the mix between MinaKushi and Naruhina. Abilities *Shadow Clones *Rasen-Shuriken *Rasengan *Sage Mode *Space/Time Rasengan *Flying Thunder God *Giant Rasengan *Sage Art: Massive Rasengan Mega Barrage *Barrier: Canopy Method *Fire Style: Burning Ash *Chakra Blades *Summoning: Gamaken *Summoning: Demon Wind Shuriken *Demon Form *Catastrophic Planetary Devestation *Rasengan Barrage *Swordsman *Reaper Death Seal Trivia *Kyung is only half Korean. *He's very tsundere about the crush he had on Konan as a child. *Kyung wears his hat more than his headband because it was a gift from his father just before his father left for war. *Kyung is half demon as well as half Japanese. *Kyung's sword is the only thing that can kill him,otherwise he's immortal. *Kyung's Japanese voice actor is Nobuhiko Okamoto who also played Okumura Rin from Blue Exorcist Quotes: ((To Obito about Naruto and Minato)): "Kill me if you must,but if you dare lay a hand on my sensei or my little brother I will not hesitate killing you." "I won't take this world's abuse,I refuse to give up!!! If there's peace to be found in this shinobi world you better be damn sure I'll be the one to find it!!" ((To Jiraiya)) *blood trickles down Kyung's head* "I'm not giving up until I perfect my jutsu harem-sensei,when life pushes me out I'll push harder....what doesn't kill me should make me stronger!!!" ((To Konan after Yahiko's death)) *holds her close* "Nee-chan.....I promise on my life we're not gonna die....I'll give my life for you if that's what it takes,I'll stand and fight forever if that's what it takes to protect you...." ((To Team 10 shortly after Asuma's death before getting revenge on team zombie)) "If you seriously think reality is living comfortably and following your own whims, can you seriously dare call yourself a shinobi?" Category:Original Character Category:Male Category:Konohagakure Category:Amegakure Category:FINAL